


She’s Always the One Who Dies

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little thing written for the prompt 'She’s Always the One Who Dies' at <a href="http://writerverse.livejournal.com">Writerverse</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She’s Always the One Who Dies

The Doctor found himself watching her, his heart stuttering every time she strayed into danger. His impossible girl, dead twice already. How long would it be before he lost her this time? It was never long, this was the longest he'd seen her alive now, hopping back and forth between traveling with him and being a 'normal' girl. Not that an impossible girl could be a normal girl as well. But she didn't know she was impossible, not yet and she wouldn't ever know it if he had his way. He needed her to become normal, the one one that always lived rather than the one that always died.


End file.
